Reincarnation
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: The battle was full of clashing armies, but all he could focus on was the girl who lay dying in his arms. An aftermath of a war deals with broken couples and missing lovers on earth. Rin/Len, Miku/Kaito, Luka/Gakupo
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Before you all start attacking me for not updating my other Vocaloid fanfics, this one has been bugging me forever. So I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Vocaloid.

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 1

* * *

The battlefield was full of clashing armies, but the blonde haired warrior could only focus on the girl that lay dying in his arms.

"Len..." Her voice got quieter and quieter. "Go...back...to...the...battlefield..."

"I'm not leaving you here, Rin." Len shook his head. The girl smiled.

"You...always...were...like that..." She coughed and blood came out, a sign her time was almost done. "But...I...did...love...you..." The girl closed her eyes and didn't move.

"Rin...no." Realization hit Len. "No!" He pulled the lifeless girl close to him and wept.

* * *

~Elsewhere~

The pink haired woman covered her partner well. She saw a demon moving towards him and would instantly block it and take it out. The same was for her partner. If a demon came close to her, it was immediately destroyed. Despite that, the amount of demons was overwhelming.

"Gakupo," The purple haired male shook his head. He already knew what the plan was and disagreed with it.

"It's too risky Luka. One wrong move and you could-" He was cut off when he heard an inhuman yell followed by a sickening sound. He turned to see his partner fall to the ground, crimson coming from a wound on her chest.

"Luka!" The pink haired woman weakly slapped his hand away.

"Now, Gakupo."

"No, I'm not going to sacrifice y-"

"Gakupo! Now is not the time for that. If we do not defeat these demons then every death here will be meaningless. Now do it!" Tears spilling, Gakupo stabbed his katana into the ground and unleashed his power.

The demons shrieked and disintagrated. Luka smiled weakly as she felt the last of her strength leave her. She quietly closed her eyes and fell into a neverending dream.

Gakupo ignored the sigh of relief that came from her, opting to hide his tear stained face.

* * *

~In the air~

Kaito's scarf blew viciously in the wind, his deep blue eyes blazing furiously. As soon as the fighting had started, his lover Miku had taken off into the sky to defend against the demons. Kaito had tried chasing after her, but the teal haired girl was too fast for him. He lost her after he defeated the first three demons he saw.

"Move demons!" Kaito swung his blades, destroying demon after demon. After the last one was destroyed, Kaito looked frantically for his lover.

He didn't see her.

He flew around, his emotions taking control. He ignored all of the battles.

"Die!" A voice yelled above him, followed by a familiar scream. Kaito turned around just in time to see Miku plummit to the ground.

"Miku!" He dove after her. He almost grabbed her hand...before she slowly vanished. By the time Kaito landed, the only thing in his grip...were the bands Miku had in her hair.

Kaito looked up, searching for the one who did this. But, he saw nothing. Nothing but the demons suddenly retreating.

* * *

All right that's it! Yes, Rin Luka and Miku died. But it's called Reincarnation for a reason. Sorry if there are any errors. Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter two of Reincarnation. Thanks everyone who read this. Enjoy!

* * *

Onto the chapter.

Chapter 2

The battle was over, but Len couldn't feel anything. He didn't even know until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Gakupo and Kaito standing behind him, both having expressions that Len understood.

 _Luka and Miku were dead._

Gakupo held Luka like Len was holding Rin, but Kaito was only holding bands. The bands, Len realized, that Miku always wore in her hair.

No words were said between the three. There was nothing that was needed to be said. Instead the headed for the temple that their ruler was at.

* * *

Kaito only hoped that _she_ had enough power to do something. He didn't want to be here if he had to live with the fact that he had let Miku die. He didn't think he would last long. He could still see Miku falling to the ground, her face deadly pale and fading.

Kaito shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Thinking about it now wouldn't do anything.

They walked through a crowd of angels, who stared at the girls in their arms and the bands that Kaito had. Kaito noticed Neru and Gumi turning away, their lovers comforting them. One angel moved foreward and tackled Kaito.

"Where is she!" Mikou shouted. "Where is Miku! Where is my sister!"

"..." Kaito looked away, but that only made Mikou angrier.

"Damn it Kaito!" He shouted. "Where is my sister!"

Kaito held up the bands. "Gone."

Mikou froze. "What..."

"She's gone." Kaito repeated. "She fought, but was beaten and faded away as she fell to the ground. And I couldn't do a thing!" Kaito shouted. He waited for a punch, but it never came. He looked up to see Mikou getting up and walking away.

Kaito stood up, and walked ahead of Len and Gakupo.

* * *

Gakupo didn't look foreward to telling Luka's brother, Luki, about what had happened. Unlike Mikou who somewhat forgave Kaito, Luki would murder the samurai without batting an eye. Thankfully, Luki was gone for awhile on a mission. Still, it only prolounged his death by raging brother.

He walked into the temple and saw the brunette woman standing up from her throne.

"Meiko..."

"Hello Gakupo,Len,Kaito." The woman said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can they be revived?" Meiko sighed.

"They can, but it won't be here. Instead, they will be reincarnated on Earth. Do you want that?"

"Will we still see them again?" Len asked. Meiko nodded.

"Then,yes."

* * *

Chapter 2 complete! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's the chapter to Reincarnation. But first, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

Ruby rose- Okay, here's the next Chapter!

Nya- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

Rin woke up feeling tired, despite how long she slept.

"Rin!" Her brother, Rinto, called her. "Come on! Miku and Luka are waiting for you."

"Okay!" Rin shouted. She got up and pulled her hair back with a white ribbon. She didn't know why, it just seemed automatic.

* * *

"Nice for you to join us." Rinto said as soon as Rin came down the stairs. "Here's your breakfast." He tossed her an orange. "Now get going."

"Got it!" Rin caught the Orange and ran out the door... into her friends.

"Geez, Rin." Miku laughed. "We'll still make it on time. We just came early to tell you something."

"Rinto..." Rin muttered, before turning her attention back to her friends. "What is it?"

"Did you have that strange dream again, Rin?" Luka asked.

"The one on the battlefield?" Luka nodded. "Yes I did."

"So did I." Miku also nodded. "But, I wasn't on a battlefield."

"Where were you?"

"In the air. And I was falling to the ground." Luka and Rin looked at the tealette in shock.

"Really?"

"That's not even the most surprising part. There was someone trying to catch me."

"Strange...Wait. What time is it?" Luka asked.

"7:00." Rin answered.

"We have 10 minutes to get to school!" Luka exclaimed. The three set off running, not noticing the three behind them.

* * *

 _"Is that them?" One male asked._

 _"I don't know, Kaito. The Godess only said they would be reincarnated."_

 _"Right,Gakupo. That's why we are investigating these girls. The one with the white ribbon looks like_ her _."_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long. Here's the next chapter! But first, reader review Responses:

* * *

 **UPDATE** \- Here it is!

 **lukaxgakupo** \- Might have to wait a bit longer. Luka doesn't know him anymore.

 **oliveristhebest** \- I'll try. No promises.

 **nya** \- Thanks! I'll try.

 **xxPockyStraw21xx** \- Thanks. It might be rushed. I'll try to slow it down.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

The three girls barely made it too the classroom. Thankfully, they all had the same class in the morning.

"Whew." Rin slid into her chair.

"We barely made it."

"Yeah."

"Okay you guys!" The teacher, , walked in. "Everyone sit down. We have three new students."

"Really?"

"Are they boys?"

"Are they girls?"

"Are they cute?"

"Are they handsome?"

"Well, you would find out if you stopped asking questions." Ms. Yowane said calmly. The class quieted down. "Okay you three. Come in."

Three males walked in.

The one Rin noticed, was the shortest one of the three. He had light blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail. His school uniform was very neat, with not one wrinkle. He had a very gentle face and a small smile on his face. The only thing out of place were his eyes. They were cold and intense, like he was scanning everyone and searching for someone.

The one Miku noticed, was one of the taller ones. He had deep blue, slightly neat hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark blue scarf that went down to his knees with his uniform. Like the one Rin was looking at, this one also had a cold gaze, yet he also seemed nice.

The Last one captured Luka's attention. He had long violet hair that was pulled back with a black ribbon and a sword sheathed on his right side. He wore a long coat over his school uniform. Instead of a cold gaze, this one had a warm smile that was hiding sadness.

"KYAAAAA!"

The three girls were pulled from their thoughts when the other girls let out a fangirl shriek.

"Hi. I'm Kagamine Len." Rin's interest piked.

"I'm Kaito Shion."

"Gakupo Kamui."

"Okay..." Ms. Yowane turned to the class. "Any questions?"

Every hand except Rin,Miku,Luka, and a few guys hands went up.

"Where are you from?"

"America."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 14, Kaito is 15, and Gakupo is 15."

"Do you have a girlfirend?"

"..." They were quiet for a moment. Then, Gakupo spoke. "Yes. We do. They went missing awhile back, but we are trying to find them."

Some of the girls pouted.

"Any other questions?"

"Len-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have the same last name as Rin?"

Len and Rin looked at each other. Len's blue eyes seemed to widen.

"Are you-"

* * *

Cliffhanger! I am a terrible person. Oh well. Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time. Here's the next chapter of Reincarnation. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Update** \- Sorry for making you wait.

 **5sos** \- Thanks!

 **Oliveristhebest** \- Maybe. I'm still thinking about it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

"Are you...Rin?" Len asked.

"Y-Yeah." Rin was uncomfortable with all the attention she got just for answering his question. His soon to be fanclub was glaring daggers at her, and it gave the blonde girl a terrible feeling, but also a sense of nostalgia like she had been in this situation before.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I sat here, would you?" Len looked at the seat next to her that was empty.

"But Len-kun!" A girl cut Rin off. "There are seats over here. Why not sit away from her and with us?"

"I like this seat." Len said, sitting down next to Rin.

Rin felt the daggers of hate again and knew what would happen after class.

* * *

Miku was fearing for her life.

The blue haired boy, Kaito, had sat down next to her while the purple haired one sat next to Luka, and the one with the same name as Rin was sitting next to her.

She hadn't focused in class at all, though Luka did. She could probably ask her friend for help later. The three always met up after school at Luka or her house.

As she finished thinking, the bell rang. Everyone stood up, and Miku was shocked to see the new students already walking out of the door, though she had to stop thinking about it when some girls ganged up on Rin.

She and Luka started to walk over when they noticed Rin say something to the leader of the group and her turn bright red before shoving Rin and walking away followed by her followers.

"What happened?" Luka asked when they got close.

"She warned me to stay away from her Len." Rin replied. "Then I told her how her skirt was ruffled and how anyone could see her panties."

Miku laughed. "That's amazing!" She said.

"Yeah..."

* * *

On the roof, three males shed their human disguises and tried to sense any spiritual energy coming from anywhere.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait. Here's the next chapter of Reincarnation! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Cedar** \- Thank you!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

"Hey Rinny!" The blonde girl sighed in annoyance at the her childhood nickname as she stepped in her house.

"Rinto, I'm in high school now. Could you stop with the nicknames?"

Rinto smirked. "Not until you are older than me. Oranges."

"Don't call me that!" Rin snapped dropping her bag on the floor.

"Call you what?" Rinto smiled. "I was offering you an orange." He held up the fruit. "I guess you don't want it."

Rin froze, a battle happening between her pride and her love of the orange fruit. Her oranges won.

"Fine. Just give me the fruit." Rinto tossed the orange to her.

"So what happened at school today?" The older sibling asked turning around to keep working on whatever project he had going on.

"Nothing much. We got new students." Rin answered peeling the skin off the orange. "One sat next to me in class."

"Really? What's their name?"

"Len." Rin bit into the orange and jumped at Rinto slammed his hands down on the counter and stood to face her.

"Len Kagamine?"

"I...don't remember his last name." Rin replied slowly. "It might be..."

"Hmm..." Rinto thought for awhile. It might be...he narrowed his eyes. I better not be.

"Rinto?" Rin looked at her older brother with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Rinto smiled. "Does he have a sister named Lenka?" He asked.

"I don't know." Rin answered.

"If he does tell him to tell her I said hi." Rinto said.

"Okay. I'll try." Rin said. "He's got a fan club that protects him and his friends." She added.

"Oh?"

"Anyway, I'm going to drop my stuff off in my room." Rin picked her bag up and walked up the stairs.

"Alright." Rinto paused then reached over to the phone. He dialed the number of one of his acquaintances and waited for them to pick up.

"Hey it's me." Rinto said. "Yeah. The angels showed up. Len's here. Can you keep an eye out at school for other ones okay?"

"Don't worry about it, Rinto." Mikou said. "I've got it covered."

"Thanks, Mikou."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
